


Play

by zomb_ie



Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Lots of Angst, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zomb_ie/pseuds/zomb_ie
Summary: Aiden watches a play...... of sorts.(A friend on Discord gave me this idea!)





	1. Chapter 1

When Aiden woke up, he wasn’t in the makeshift ‘prison cell’ that Isa kept him in.

He was bound to a chair, a rickety wooden chair, cold chains binding his wrists to the arms.

And, in front of him, was the  _one_ person he’d never expected to see.

Jesse was leaning against a platform, an enormous curtain draped behind it, her smug expression sending chills up Aiden’s spine. What terrified him most was the diamond sword she brandished.

“Uh, hey, Jesse,” he stammered, puzzled, “h-how’re you doing?”

Jesse strode away, and pulled a lever, her expression growing even more menacing.

The curtains parted.

_Of course._ Aiden mused. _It’s a stage._

Jesse walked toward him, making sure the presence of her weapon was known. She settled in a chair beside him, one that hadn’t been there just moments ago.

Aiden averted his eyes, turning his attention to the stage.

The stage was dark.

Suddenly, an explosion of light surged through the darkness, causing Aiden to squint.

Once his eyes adjusted, he saw…

He saw himself.

On the stage.

Stage-Aiden stared straight at Real-Aiden, Maya and Gill on either side of him.

From the left wing, Lukas walked out, staring at Aiden the same way the other three did, a look of regret, accompanied with distaste, plastered to his face.

“ _You_ did this to us,” they spoke in unison.

Aiden grew incredulous, beginning to thrash around in his chair.

Beside him, Jesse laughed. It wasn’t her regular laugh, cheerful, and genuine. This was  _evil,_ a strange cackle that meant nothing good.

“Stop thrashing,” she deadpanned, speaking for the first time, the unnerving smirk not leaving her face. “It’s not gonna help,”

The lights on the stage went out for an instant, coming back on just as abruptly.

This time, on stage, were Lukas and the Ocelots, Stage-Aiden included. It seemed as if they were unaware of Real-Aiden’s presence.

Aiden looked at himself, the one on the stage. His posture projected confidence. No,  _arrogance_. He sported his signature scowl, the scowl that Aiden always displayed before…

Before  _Sky City._

_This_ Aiden was happy, though, despite the scowl. He had Lukas, and Maya, and Gill. He had ten times the confidence Aiden had now.

They seemed to be at their first EnderCon building competition, standing proudly as the announcer handed Lukas a trophy.

Stage-Aiden was still scowling, but Aiden knew he was happy.

After all, the scene presented before him was one he recalled as the happiest moment of his life.

The corners of Aiden’s mouth twitched, eventually spreading out into a grin.

The curtains fell in, interrupting the scene.

When they parted once more, another scene was presented. It was the day the Ocelots had moved in together.

Aiden watched as the Ocelots on the stage claimed rooms, marvelling at the interior of the small house.

Stage-Aiden looked happy for once, plopping himself down onto the brand new couch as Lukas whined about his friends making a mess of the house.

Another fond memory. Maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad.

Aiden watched as stage versions of the Ocelots presented scene after scene, each time a memory Aiden cherished, yet wanted to forget.

The first time he met Jesse, the time he and Lukas had put eggs in Maya and Gill’s chests, and every time the Ocelots won the building contest.

As another scene unfolded, Aiden found that it was a rather dark memory.

The most recent EnderCon, when everything had gone wrong.

Everything about the scene hurt Aiden. The Ocelot jackets, the handshake, Jesse and her friends, and that  _pig._

Aiden watched with growing regret as his stage counterpart taunted Jesse and her build. As he punched that cobblestone block, unleashing a stream of lava for Jesse’s heap of wool.

He felt a pang in his chest at the sight of Lukas’ disapproving expression.

Next to him, the real Jesse grimaced.

He watched as the actors recreated the next few hours. He registered the disappointment on his own face as Jesse was announced winner.

The lights went off.

When they came on, the stage seemed exponentially larger. The witherstorm was raging above EnderCon, Stage-Aiden frantically searching for his friends, his eyes filling up with unshed tears.

Aiden remembered how terrified he was.

Jesse’s grimace seemed to turn into a look of amusement, as if she was revelling in Aiden’s pain.

Aiden realized that there was a time when he would’ve felt the same for her.

The scenes were shorter now, progressing quicker and quicker as the memories got darker.

What Stage-Aiden felt, Real-Aiden felt.

Except, his feelings had been amplified, made stronger. The pain, the regret, the sorrow, it was all worse.

Aiden watched himself almost die, he watched himself bawl his eyes out.

Luckily, the curtains closed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Is it over?” Aiden whimpered, looking at Jesse.

“No,” she replied, smiling darkly.

Aiden planned on clawing his eyes out.

The curtains gave way to a new scene. His encounter with Jesse, outside the Jungle temple.

The first time he’d seen that pair of flint and steel.

Pathetically outnumbered, Aiden and the Blaze Rods stood before the New Order, their weapons out.

Even as he sat bound to the chair, Aiden could feel the confusion, the  _jealousy._

He watched them retreat, knowing that the New Order, the people who’d killed a whole-ass  _witherstorm,_ would easily defeat and inexperienced trio of jealous idiots.

Of course, Aiden would’ve never admitted it.

Never.

The scene changed, to the time Jesse had ignited that blue portal.

Stage-Aiden knelt down and picked up the flint and steel.

He was proud.

But scared, too.

“Thanks for bringing this back to me,  _Jesse,_ ”

Hearing himself say that was odd.

Watching himself dart through the  _portal_ was odd.

The next few scenes were painful.

Aiden flinging spawn eggs around.

Aiden kicking Jesse and Isa off the edge of the City.

The mess he’d made of Sky City was horrifying. The fact that he’d ruined so many lives was unforgivable.

The next scene was the most painful.

Aiden and Jesse stood on a ledge, their weapons ready.

“Why, Aiden?” Jesse whispered as artificial rain pelted down on them both. “Why do you have to be so bitter, so jealous?”

“Why?  _Why?!_ ” Aiden hollered onstage. “I think you know why,” he spat. “You  _always_ hog up the spotlight! You can’t bear to see someone else succeed, can you? All the love, the adoration, the treasure, you want it for  _yourself,_ ”

In the chair, Aiden couldn’t watch anymore. But, try as he might to close his eyes, he  _couldn’t._

_He couldn’t stop watching._

He watched helplessly as Jesse and Aiden fought. He watched as she disarmed him, his diamond sword hurtling into the abyss below.

He watched as Jesse held him by his collar, ready to fling him off.

Aiden thrashed harder in his chair, the tears streaking down his cheeks. “Stop!” he wailed. “STOP THE SHOW, THE PLAY,  _WHATEVER!”_

Beside him, Jesse guffawed.

“Please,” Aiden said, crying unconsolably.

It was like his eyes were being held open by some invisible force because he  _could not close them._

He remembered how he was desperate for forgiveness, yet wished Jesse would just throw him off, send him hurtling for his death.

Just as Stage-Jesse pulled Aiden along with her, deciding to give him another chance, the lights went out, the curtains closing.

Aiden looked to his side, expecting to see Jesse grinning menacingly at him.

But she wasn’t there.

Suddenly, she was right in front of him, the tip of her sword pressed to his chest.

“So many chances, Aiden,” she said, in a voice that was not Jesse’s at all. “You blew it.”

“I know!” Aiden sobbed, squeezing his eyes shut.

“You screwed up. With Jesse, with Lukas, with Isa,”

Aiden whimpered.

“You ruined so many  _lives._ Hurt so many  _feeling_ s,”

Aiden opened his eyes to look at Jesse.

But it wasn’t Jesse.

It was himself.

“ _Do you think you should be forgiven? Do you think you should be left alive?_ ”

Aiden thought.

“No,” he said. “I shouldn’t be forgiven. I shouldn’t be left alive.”

“Very well, then,” the other Aiden said, and drove the sword into his chest.


End file.
